This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly, to an electrical receptacle-type terminal for receiving a mating terminal pin.
Generally, an electrical connector typically includes some form of insulating or dielectric housing which mounts one or more conductive terminals typically fabricated of metal material. The connector, itself, may be a receptacle or female connector for mating with a plug or male connector. The terminals can take a wide variety of configurations and are designed for establishing an electrical connection when the two connectors are mated. For instance, as in the instant application, one of the connectors may mount one or more receptacle-type terminals for receiving terminal pins of the other connector.
With the ever-increasing miniaturization of electrical connectors, the terminals of the connectors are becoming smaller and smaller. Correspondingly, the amount of metal used in the terminals also is significantly decreasing, notwithstanding the fact that requirements still must be made that the terminals can withstand significant buckling forces during insertion and also still provide sufficient normal contact forces on a terminal pin, for instance. The terminals also must have sufficient metal to avoid the creation of large amounts of resistive heat. All of these requirements create problems in designing electrical terminals, such as receptacle-type terminals, within the context of the ever-increasing miniaturization of the terminal sizes. The present invention is directed to solving these various problems including the provision of a receptacle-type terminal which can be quite small but still provide good normal contact forces on a terminal pin as well as providing a robust structure which has significant metal sections.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved electrical receptacle-type terminal for receiving a mating terminal pin.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the receptacle terminal is elongated and includes a front mating end, a rear terminating end and a generally U-shaped base portion between the ends. The base portion includes a base wall, a pair of continuous and solid side walls projecting upwardly from the base wall, and a pair of contact arms projecting upwardly from each side wall. The contact arms have opposing contact portions defining multiple contact points on each side of the U-shaped base portion for engaging a terminal pin inserted between the pairs of contact arms.
As disclosed herein, the contact arms of each pair thereof on each side of the U-shaped base portion are separated by a slot which extends upwardly from the respective solid side wall.
According to one aspect of the invention, a sacrificial contact portion is disposed above each side wall nearer to the mating end of the terminal than the contact arms. The sacrificial contact portions engage the inserted terminal pin before the pin reaches the contact arms. A flared mouth is located forwardly of the sacrificial contact portions for guiding the terminal pin therebetween.
According to another aspect of the invention, the front mating end of the terminal has a box-shape defined by a bottom wall which is coextensive with the base wall of the generally U-shaped base portion, a pair of side walls which are coextensive with the side walls of the base portion and a top wall located to define a platform for guiding the terminal pin between the contact arms.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a box-shaped support section is located behind the contact arms and is defined by a bottom wall which is coextensive with the base wall of the generally U-shaped base portion, a pair of side walls which are coextensive with the side walls of the base portion and a top wall. The side walls of the support section are integral with one of the contact arms of each pair thereof on each opposite side of the base portion. The top wall is defined by inwardly bent tabs at the top edges of the side walls of the box-shaped support section.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.